The mission of the Pilot & Feasibility Study (P&F) Program is to provide initial support for new investigators, for established investigators to explore new directions, and to enable the Einstein-Mount Sinai Diabetes Research Center (ES-DRC) to attract scientists from other disciplines to diabetes research. The P&F Program is a vital component of the ES-DRC and has successfully promoted numerous new research endeavors in diabetes- related areas. This program constitutes a key interface among the Einstein, Mount Sinai and other regional academic communities at large, and serves as a major attraction in the recruitment of faculty and staff. Over the past 37 years the Center funded 113 feasibility studies from a pool of 449 applications (funding rate of 25.1%). These studies also include targeted efforts in this project period to increase the number of applications funded in our regional center at both the basic, clinical and translational diabetes efforts. We anticipate funding 7 Pilot & Feasibility grants at steady state, alternating between 4 new awards and 3 continuing awards, each year; typically, projects are funded for two years if sufficient progress is shown after the first year. The P&F study program has enabled recipients to obtain data and publications that constituted the basis for successful applications for extramural support. Under the same administrative umbrella as the Pilot & Feasibility program, we established a microgrant award program that provides specific support for the use of ES-DRC Core facilities. Last year, the microgrant program funded 8 awards out of 19 submitted applications. In addition, we also partner with the Einstein Clinical and Translational Science Award on a catalytic seed grant to support diabetes-specific translation research. These value added programs further enhance diabetes directed research efforts. To continue these established and new initiatives within the P&F program, we will: 1) advertise and organize the yearly P&F grant competition cycle; 2) support mechanisms for interaction and collaboration among established researchers in diabetes and related areas and for those who are new to the field; 3) provide mentoring and guidance for investigators who are new to diabetes research to facilitate generation of preliminary data with the goal of successful applications for NIH funding and other funding sources; 4) communicate responsibilities and opportunities to P&F awardees by integrating them into ES-DRC activities; 5) provide $10,000 of free use of each ES-DRC Biomedical Core services directly related to the funded P&F project; and 6) manage the institutionally microgrant and Catalytic Seed Grant Award programs in diabetes and metabolism.